1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display system. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a display system having a flexible panel.
2. Description of Related Art
Since a flexible panel is meant to be bent or folded, its display product is not necessarily planar, which allows a diverse shape and design of the product. Moreover, in that the flexible panel features slim and crashworthy properties, it is adapted for portable devices like mobile phone, tablet computer, laptop computer, etc. Generally, when the flexible panel is subjected to bending or folding, the bent angle of the bent panel may result in distortion on image displayed on the flexible panel. Accordingly, not only the quality of displaying image but also the touch accuracy is affected.
To address the issues, the conventional approach is to sense a final bent angle of the flexible panel by a sensor, and execute an image processing method on a final image displayed on the flexible panel according to the final bent angle. Therefore, the final image displayed on the flexible panel can be compensated. However, the conventional approach has to wait first for the determination of the final angle, and conducts a sequence of algorithms on the final image. In this regard, the user is unable to see a real-time compensated image displayed on the flexible panel when using the flexible display. In other words, a delay may occur in displaying image on the flexible display.